The North Shore CCOP has evolved over the last one and one-half decades of support into a multi-disciplinary approach for prevention, for cancer control,, and for cancer treatment involving physicians from Nassau, Suffolk, Queens, Westchester, and Connecticut. At the present time, full-time and private medical oncologists pediatric oncologists radiation therapists, surgeons, nurse oncologists, social workers, and other support staff participate at a variety of locations from outside offices to medical institutions. The CCOP has affiliations with five institutions in the New York locations from outside offices to medical institutions. The CCOP has affiliations with five institutions in the New York Metropolitan area to ensure that appropriate populations, including minority groups, are accessible to NCI sponsored studies. Of note, the North Shore CCOP is the only NCI sponsored clinical oncologic research program on Long Island with a population in excess of 4 million. Accrual to the CCOP has been excellent with a total of 794.0 treatment credits and 371.2 cancer control credits with 1814 patients enrolled on studies during the last granting period. Accrual has been limited by funding support rather than numbers of potential study candidates. Since the last grant cycle, we have instituted dissemination of CCOP protocols and concepts by telemedicine to the community health care workers and are in the midst of establishing stronger electronic communications via a Web site for use by the CCOP physicians The basic structure of the CCOP has continued as two sections: 1) Adult Oncology, and 2) Pediatric Oncology based upon the unique needs of these differing groups of patients. The current research bases include: CALGB, NSABP, URCC, RTOG, and CCG. Members of the CCOP have been active in the various research bases' activities and have served as members of co-operative group committees, auditors, and as principal investigators with main author publications for national studies. In addition, the North Shore CCOP has been instrumental in cancer control activities in two cooperative groups (CALGB, CCG) and also at a local level. A recent merger between the North Shore Health System and the Long Island Jewish Medical Center has broaded the access to additional patients including minority populations. We expect that continued support of this program will allow the CCOP is expand its activities to additional groups of patients on Long Island both for treatment and co and cancer control. Continued support will allow optimal care to be provided for the oncology patients in their home environment and ultimately reduce morbidity and mortality from these diseases due to the availability of NCI sponsored trials.